Decision
by nta-unintended
Summary: Itachi yang ramah dan Hinata yang hangat, cinta harus saling melengkapi bukan?


"**Decision"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, pendek, typo, ide pasaran**

**My first fict. **

**Proudly present Itachi x Hinata**

**Don't like don't read!**

Hinata mengusap pelan nisan di depannya seraya menghela nafas. Tak ada air mata, Hinata mengungkapkan semuanya dalam diam. Hanya ada angin, suara daun yang bergesekan, langit tanpa awan di atas sana –

"Merindukan ibumu atau Hanabi?"-dan ada Itachi yang kini berdiri di belakang Hinata.

Hinata bergeming, tangannya terampil menyingkirkan daun-daun kering di sekitar makam ibunya.

"Dua-duanya," jawab Hinata lirih tapi cukup jelas didengar telinga Itachi.

Hinata bangkit, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang sedikit kotor. Berjalan menyamakan langkah dengan Itachi yang mendahuluinya, meninggalkan satu-satunya tempat favoritnya ketika sedih.

Kini mereka berdua sedang menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara pemakaman dengan jalan raya. Dua ratus meter belok kiri ada halte yang akan mereka tuju.

Hinata mengamati Itachi yang sedang berjalan tegak di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan yang aman di saku celana. Itachi memakai sweater berwarna biru gelap yang hangat, jeans kesukaannya, sepatu kets dan jangan lupa kaca mata minus yang bertengger di antara hidung mancung Itachi semenjak dua tahun lalu. Hinata selalu menangkap kesan tegas dan santai di saat yang bersamaan pada Itachi dan itu membuat Hinata nyaman.

Merasa diperhatikan Itachi menghentikan langkah, menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya intens. Itachi tersenyum, tangan kanannya keluar dari saku, membelai rambut panjang Hinata.

"Aku tahu aku tampan tapi kau tidak perlu terpesona padaku seperti itu Hinata." Hinata menutup bibir mungilnya dengan kedua tangan berusaha menahan tawa.

Satu lagi, Itachi selalu membuat Hinata merasa jauh lebih baik.

Halte sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Hinata duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia, membaca jadwal kedatangan bis. Dua puluh menit lagi bis akan datang, sementara itu Itachi sedang membeli minuman di _vending machine_.

Hinata mengangguk seraya mengggumamkan terima kasih ketika Itachi menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk kesukaannya. Itachi lalu duduk di samping Hinata, meminum banyak-banyak kopi kalengannya.

"Masih tidak mau dihubungi?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan, Hinata menjawab iya dengan sangat pelan. Saat itu Itachi tahu ini masalah yang cukup dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

"Hanabi itu kompleks, dia terlihat tegar tapi sebenarnya rapuh." Hinata diam, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Itachi.

"Hanabi juga lemah dalam beradaptasi."

Hanabi yang itu lemah dalam beradaptasi? Hinata hampir tidak percaya.

"Kadang dia harus menjadi orang lain agar dapat diterima oleh lingkungannya, dia tidak sepertimu Hinata."

Iya, Hinata tahu Hanabi memang masih labil.

"Asrama bukan tempat yang cocok untuk Hanabi tapi paman Hiashi tahu asrama adalah tempat terbaik untuk perkembangan dan pembentukan karakter seorang Hanabi Hyuuga. Dislipin memang tidak enak pada awalnya tapi nanti juga Hanabi akan terbiasa." Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang terucap dari Itachi, tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan besar dalam hatinya.

"Kalau kau yang di kirim ke sekolah musik itu pasti tidak akan mengalami kesulitan karena kau adalah orang yang mengikuti arus."

Penjelasan selesai, Itachi menyilangkan kaki dan menumpukkan kedua tangannya di lututnya. Saat Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Itachi ada senyum di bibirnya dan kesan flamboyan dari pribadi Itachi.

Itachi benar, Hinata selalu membuat zona nyamannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Hinata terbiasa tidak di anggap jadi tidak masalah jika Hinata tidak dominan dalam pergaulan. Apa hanya karena itu Hanabi begitu marah?

Itachi masih menunjukkan wajah ramah ketika Hinata memasang wajah bingung.

"Hanabi tidak membencimu, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu." Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Itachi menyodorkan _handphone_ ke hadapan Hinata.

"Hubungi Hanabi, katakan apa yang ada dalam hatimu." Hinata menerimanya ragu-ragu. Terakhir kali Hinata bertengkar hebat dengn Hanabi-walaupun hanya Hanabi yang meracau tidak jelas sementara Hinata hanya diam terakhir Hanabi masih jelas di otak Hinata, wajah kecewa dan mata Hanabi yang berkilat marah.

"_Aku membencimu_!" Dan entah kenapa Hinata selalu terserang penyakit susah bernafas jika mengingatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Itachi yang sudah tidak sabar mengambil kembali _handphone_-nya kemudian menekan tombol panggilan untuk Hanabi.

"Ini." Hinata mulai menajamkan pendengarannya, detak jantungnya bekerja berkali lipat.

Hening, satu kali panggilan tak ada jawaban.

Panggilan kedua. Hinata berusaha mengurangi kegugupannya ketika ada seseorang yang berbicara di ujung telephon.

"Halo kak Itachi, selamat siang!"

Ada suara riang Hanabi, Hinata yang kaget secara refleks menjauhkan _handphone_ dari telinganya.

Sepersekian detik Hinata merasa lega ternyata adiknya baik-baik saja.

"Halo kak Itachi? Ada apa? Maaf lama, tadi aku sedang makan siang." Hinata tersenyum, dia secara tidak sadar sangat merindukan suara cempreng Hanabi. Hinata kemudian menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum akhirnya berhasil membuka suara.

"**Aku menyayangimu, Hanabi**."

Tes.

Satu titik air mata jatuh, mengalir di tulang pipi Hinata. Rasanya sakit sekaligus lega.

Hanabi bagi Hinata adalah alasan untuk melanjutkan hidup. Setiap kali melihat mata berbinar dari Hanabi, Hinata selalu teringat pada amanat yang harus dijaga sepenuhnya setelah ibunya meninggal paska melahirkan Hanabi.

Waktu itu Hinata masih lima tahun tapi dia berhasil menenangkan Hanabi yang terus menangis di hari pemakaman ibunya.

Hanabi, sang kembang api bagi Hinata. Senyum Hanabi, suara cemprengnya, tangis dan rajukan manjanya pada Hinata. Itu semua semakin meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia masih diperlukan dalam dunia ini. Meskipun tidak bisa menjadi sosok ibu yang sempurna bagi Hanabi setidaknya Hinata sudah berusaha. Termasuk untuk mengalah melepas impiannya.

Hinata bagi Hanabi adalah sesuata yang melingkupi dunianya secara utuh. Hanabi selalu belajar banyak dari Hinata. Hinata bukan matahari yang bersinar terang dan menyinari hati semua orang tapi Hinata yang pendiam adalah hal yang tak pernah habis untuk Hanabi pelajari dalam hidupnya. Hinata yang irit bicara tapi nyaman dan mempunyai dunianya sendiri.

Sewaktu ayahnya dengan tegas memilih Hanabi untuk mengirimnya ke sekolah musik yang berasrama Hanabi sangat marah. Hanabi merasa Hinata lah yang pantas untukmeneruskan profesi ayahnya sebagai pemusik. Hanabi membenci Hinata karena Hinata hanya diam sewaktu ayahnya membuat keputusan. Hanabi kecewa kenapa Hinata sama sekali tidak berusaha meraih impiannya. Hiashi memilih Hanabi sementara Hanabi tahu betapa besar cinta Hinata terhadap musik. Bukan sebagai akuntan, profesi Hinata sekarang.

Lagi pula Hanabi sangat benci dikekang.

Hinata hampir saja mengakhiri panggilannya. Percuma, Hanabi pasti masih marah dengannya.

"Maaf."

Walaupun lirih Hinata tahu itu suara Hanabi. Sekarang air mata Hinata sudah tak terbendung, bahunya berguncang pelan ketika Hinata mulai terisak. Itachi yang kaget langsung memeluk Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, membenamkan wajah Hinata dalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu kak, maafkan aku.."

Hanabi tahu, keegoisannya pasti sudah melukai hati kakaknya. Saat Hinata mengatakan aku mencintaimu rasanya dada Hanabi mendadak sesak, sesak oleh rasa bersalah dan kerinduan yang mendalam terhadap sosok Hinata. Hanabi menyesal, Hinata tak seharusnya menjadi tumpahan emosinya.

Hinata terlalu lembut.

Hati Hinata terlalu bersih untuk dinodai dengan kebencian.

"Pulang ya," Hinata mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan sementara Itachi mengusap pelan kepala Hinata, menenangkannya.

Hanabi mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, merapihkan hatinya kembali.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melewatkan pernikahan kakak,"ucap Hanabi mantap, Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih Hanabi, sampai jumpa minggu depan!" Hinata mengakhiri panggilannya dengan nada riang. Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap kedua mata Hinata yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tangannya dengan lembut menyerka sisa-sisa air mata Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kau tidak mencoba Hinata." Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk, matanya menutup ketika Itachi dengan lembut mengecup keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Hinata memeluk kembali Itachi lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi. Mereka bahkan sampai lupa telah melewatkan bis yang dari tadi ditunggu. Itachi juga tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu satu jam lagi, itu berarti masih ada waktu lebih banyak untuk berdua dengan Hinata, calon istrinya itu bukan?

Dalam dunia Hinata hanya ada ayahnya dan Hanabi. Ayah yang mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda dan Hanabi yang dijaga Hinata dengan sepenuh hati. Semua itu berubah ketika Itachi yang merupakan kakak satu tingkat di universitasnya menawarkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran hidup Hinata. Awalnya Hinata takut, dia tidak terbiasa berbagi dengan orang lain. Hinata khawatir tidak bisa memahami Itachi dan mencintainya dengan benar tapi saat Itachi adalah orang pertama yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata hanya lewat perubahan sikapnya, Hinata tahu dia harus memilih Itachi. Sebagai kekasihnya dan juga suaminya, seminggu lagi.

**FIN**

A/N. Salam author baru yang membutuhkan banyak saran dan kritik dari reader dan author di ijinkan asalkan membangun dan bukan masalah pairing,Terima kasih sudah membaca, aku sengaja tidak menggunakan panggilan dalm bahasa Jepang. Panggilan "kakak" membuatku inget sama dorama yang kau tonton di tv swasta,,hehe,maaf kalau tidak dengan Hinata mungkin juga kurang romantis tapi bagiku mencintai orang yang membuat kita lebih baik adalah sebuah anugerah*jiah kayak sinetron.


End file.
